The regulation of extracellular proteolysis in general and plasminogen activation in particular are rapidly moving fields at the interface of scientific research, clinical medicine, and biotechnology. Contributions from the basic laboratory have been uniquely important for the development of new therapies in the field of hemostasis, including recombinant tPA and other thrombolytics as well as recombinant clotting factors. Since its inception in 1985 the International Workshop on Molecular and Cellular Biology of Plasminogen Activation has been recognized by the scientific community as the core of scientific exchange in the plasminogen activation field and in extracellular proteolysis as well and attracts between 150 - 200 scientists. The Xth International Workshop will be held at the Bolger Center in Potomac, Maryland on April 9-13, 2005. The meeting is unique as it consists exclusively of oral and poster presentations from submitted abstracts. Posters of submitted abstracts remain up for the entire meeting to maximize opportunities for viewing and discussing current work. The meeting proposes 12 oral sessions which include: 1) Role of plasminogen activation system in cardiac and vascular diseases; 2) Plasminogen activation system in pulmonary fibrosis and other lung diseases; 3) Proteases and protease receptors in cell migration and adhesion; 4) Novel membrane serine proteases; 5) Novel findings from structure and function studies; 6) Plasminogen activator system in tissue repair and tissue remodeling; 7) Proteases in tumor angiogenesis and metastasis; 8) Proteases in inflammation and malignant progression; 9) Proteases, protease inhibitors and cellular receptors in neurobiology; 10) The plasminogen activation system in neuronal pathology; 11) Microbial plasminogen activation and disease; and 12) Therapeutic developments and applications in thrombolysis; Sessions will be chaired by distinguished leaders in the field. The International Workshop on Molecular and Cellular Biology of Plasminogen Activation has a longstanding commitment to supporting diversity in the sciences, and is committed to the incorporation of minorities and women in the program. In the current program, 42% of the chairs are women (End of abstract). [unreadable] [unreadable]